The Truth
by carljohn23
Summary: Written from a first person perspective. A few chapters were done by Alexia Kyreck. Enjoy. Not all of it makes sense with F.E.A.R.'s story line, but I like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

I walked through the empty room, gathering supplies left behind. My name is GY8-RTY. Or Gin. I don't know how I got where I was. I just woke up one day and set out with my fellow soldiers (maybe precision where exactly he woke up?). I exited the room and headed for the base everyone had set up.

(I moved this sentence)

They were all equipped with the standard armor and guns. I was equipped with a shotgun, different from all the others. I kind of liked that. They had raided the docks earlier, killing anyone and everyone that got in their way. I loved to fight. It was like a hunger. And when I killed I was fed. I was just about to walk up to the commander when enemies raided the base.

I dived behind some cover. I peeked around the corner and shot an enemy in the leg, killing him (maybe that can't kill him. Perhaps you can say 'taking him down' or something). The enemy fired at my position. "Cover me!" I yelled. My comrades nodded and fired. I made a mad dash to the door. "Retreat!" The captain yelled. The door slammed down as I kicked it in.

I ran down the narrow hallway. I could still hear bullets being fired. When I got to the end of the hallway there was a metal door. I couldn't budge it. I had dropped my shotgun. I reached for my pistol. I fired a shot down the hallway, piercing an enemy's neck. He grabbed his neck and fell to the floor.

I fired six more shots; three more bodies hit the ground. I placed an explosive charge on the door and pressed the button. I stepped over the downed door. My radio came on. "Gin, new orders straight from the boss. Destroy any remaining F.E.A.R. operatives. Straight from Paxton Fettel himself!" My radio clicked off.

I ejected the clip and shoved in a new one. It was game time.


	2. Chapter 2

THE TRUTH

Chapter 2

A sudden contraction forced him against the wall, followed immediately by a fresh scream. He found his hand trapped by his body, but couldn't free it. An unexpected dizziness hit him as the screaming died down. Another contraction forced the walls around his body like a vice, crushing him and pushing him forward powerfully. He blacked out.

It was cold when he came to his senses. So cold he screamed, voice raking the air uselessly. There was light, visible even through his reddish, thin eyelids. A hand, suddenly strong under him, was lifting his head, holding his frail body. He opened his eyes instinctively at the touch and saw light that stabbed his eyes and forced him to close them.

The screaming was much louder now, somehow clearer to his ears. It was the same voice that had spoken to him gently during the past weeks, the voice that belonged to the one who had carried him within her, although the pain in it now was terrible to hear.

He lay limp against the stranger's hands, his shrill voice adding itself to the pained cries coming from right in front of him.

Then, there was a face above him, blotting out the light. He felt strong arms lift him, and the face came into focus, a man's face, bearded, smiling. The man spoke words that he couldn't understand, voice trembling with what seemed to be excitement, while a warm, soft fabric was wrapped around him.

A rocking motion seized him, and the light receded as the man carried him away from the bed. The high keening didn't recede with the light, but intensified, until his ears rang and the door slammed shut behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly made my way around our new temporary command center which strangely was an asylum. Even though the area had been double checked for intruders, I didn't want any surprises. My breathing slowed when I saw more Republica Soldiers. They were my only allies in this mad world, and I took every opportunity to please them.

"Hey Gin, the Sarge wants to see you in his office pronto!" I nodded and made my way through the doors they were guarding. I came face to face with the Sarge.

"Gin, I do believe that I have some very shocking news to tell you. Now you may be in for a shock for a while but command says that I need to tell you." I exhaled and nodded.

"Gin, I don't know how to put this but..." His voice was cut off my gunshots outside of the room. "Sir, get down!" I shouted. The Sarge grabbed a shotgun which was slung around his back and pointed it at the door. "Gin, you are the brother of..." His voice was not cut by gunshots, however by his own grunt.

The Sarge fell to the ground in a heap, a bullet placed neatly between his eyes. "There he is!" an enemy combatant shouted. Moving quickly, I made my way to the Sarge's body. Gunshots sounded like thunder in the tiny room. I grabbed the shotgun and fired it towards the sound of gunshots. I heard twin grunts as both of the soldiers fell.

"Command, if you can read, this is Gin at sector A. We have been engaged by what seems to be F.E.A.R. and SFO-D units. We need backup immediately!" I heard a knock at the door. "Gin Fettel, you are placed under arrest for various counts of murder and plot to overthrow order! If you throw down your weapon, you may have a chance of getting out of here alive!"

I fired my shotgun towards the door. I heard the quick nod of one of the soldiers. "To bad Gin, you chose wrong!!!" The door flew off of its hinges. I quickly took out a fragmentation grenade and hurdled it near the opening. "Oh shi-"was all I heard before the grenade went off. "Hey, I heard something from over here!"

I looked around in the room for an escape route. I noticed a small ventilation system. I took out my knife and unwedded the screws holding it in. Slinging the shotgun over my back, I slowly descended into the black darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth

Chapter 4

The breath caught in my throat as I crawled through the snug shaft as it bent in a tight right turn. I hadn't had enough time to process all the information that the enemy had unwittingly delivered right to my ears. I was the Commander's… brother? But how? I couldn't see myself in -

_Clank!_ I cursed loudly.

"He's in the vent shaft!" a muffled voice shouted. "Shit! He broke the mesh! Jenkins, get the hell in there!"

I looked over my shoulder. Several voices overlapped while clanging echoed in the shaft I had crawled through. I reached a hand behind me and unhooked a grenade from my belt while I dragged myself and my shotgun to the end of the shaft. When I narrowed my eyes, I saw that there was a grate on the left hand side.

"Where's the fucker?!"

I knocked a corner of the metallic meshing off so that I could see through the crack. A dark room, no movement. Perfect.

As the sounds got closer, I cracked a grin in the darkness. I pulled the pin off the grenade with my teeth and threw it down the shaft.

"So long, suckers."

I grinned as I pulled myself out of the shaft, while the screaming died down. I kicked a chair aside and climbed over a small table. I felt surprised that they kept so many unprotected vent shafts in an asylum, but my surprise was short-lived as silhouettes appeared on the other side of the glass door.

I raised my shotgun, ready to blast the intruders to fleshy little bits of intruders. But when the silhouettes increased, my odds of survival seemed slim. I looked around.

The man in the lead let loose with a cry as he kicked the door down commando-style. He swung the barrel of his SMG left and right.

"Clear!" he yelled. "What the hell…"

The first spray of buck-shot hit him in the face. As he staggered back, I let loose with a fragmentation grenade. They never knew what hit them.

I stepped over the unrecognizable bodies, reloaded my shotgun and nodded. I was getting good at this. And I was getting curious about who everyone thought I was supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's bleeding into his chest!" I awoke with a sharp pain stabbing through my chest. "How long 'till F.E.A.R. reaches our location?" one of the troops yelled. "Estimated time is four minutes. Radar has picked up enemy reinforcements in the building adjacent to us. If we don't make too much noise, we should be safe for at least two minutes."

"I'm not so sure I like those types of numbers." The field medic, whose hands were slick with blood, wiped his brow. "Gin, this is gonna hurt, but once it is done, the pain will finally go away." My level of panic rose. I didn't want more pain. Pain to stop pain. It doesn't seem to fall together.

"I'm going to place a small sonic grenade into your chest. It should destroy the last of the bits of rock implanted into your main organs. After that I'll stitch you up and you'll be ready to go." Without wasting any time, the medic threw the sonic grenade into my chest. I took my pistol and bit down hard on it, to somehow soften the pain.

The grenade went off. Pressure slammed into the wall of my chest. I felt veins pop and snap. My heart felt as if it were going to stop right there. However, it did not. The pain quickly went away, and I felt the blood dry. The doctor took out his sewing equipment. He sewed me back together and numbed me. I felt good as new.

"Now soldier, it is time to get out of here. There's a pickup zone about two hundred meters from our position." I grabbed my pistol and put it in the holster. "Once back to the command zone, we will be able to plan our next move. Now let's get outta here."

I got up from the floor and watched as one of the troops placed a C4 charges on the main support beam. "Move it on out!"

Making my way to the middle of the seven man row, I drew my sidearm. "Gin, make sure the doctor stays alive. We can't afford to lose anyone else. As we made our way down the steep stairwell, I started to pick up the noise of a helicopter. "Sir, what is that?" The lead soldier said grimly," The F.E.A.R. troops. They know our location, and they are trying to make sure that no one escapes."

The squad finally reached the bottom floor. "Percy, detonate that C4 as soon as we are out of the building." Percy nodded. The lead man kicked open the door." "Looks pretty clear to-..."

Gunfire came from all around. "Aagh, stealth units!" I scanned the room, looking for an exit route.

"Percy, get up there and disable the C4. We don't want them using our equipment against us."

One of our men hit the floor with a _plunk!_ Now we were down to five men. "Everyone, back to the top, we can hold them off for a while! At least until we know how to get out of here."

I started to climb the long stairs. My feet went numb from the constant pain of slamming my boot into the stairs. "Command, we request backup immediately! Hostile forces have us pinned down! We already have two men down. I repeat, two men are down!" When I finally reached the top of the building, I heard a loud crash. "Tell me that wasn't the helicopter!" I grimly nodded as the squad leader paced around the room.

"Men, listen up. There is no hope for us. Command is deploying its resources to Armacham. There will be no one coming to save us. F.E.A.R. has us completely surrounded. If we throw down our guns, we may get out of this alive." I looked around the room. No one seemed to be excited about giving up.

"What if we simply met their force head on," I explained. "What if we simply just charged at them with no mercy. Remember, those soldiers are just men. They have fear. We may be able to get them to fall back. We have the advantage of our building. Also, we can take some of their men hostage and use them to our advantage."

Just then I heard the bottom floor door being blown open by one of the F.E.A.R. stealth units. "Listen up," the commander barked. "Gin is right, if we can stand our ground long enough, they will back out. Percy, get on that C4 charge. Gin, cover the door. Doc, stay behind us. We can't afford to lose you"

"Men, I will try to get in touch with command. If they do send reinforcements, they're gonna send them via HELO. So we still must clear the area of all F.E.A.R. units. Remember, do your jobs and do them right!"

I reloaded my pistol and took a position near the door. I could faintly make out the creaks of the F.E.A.R. units bounding up the stairs. "They're coming!" I whispered to the team. Suddenly, the door was forced open. My team sprayed their guns towards the doorway. I heard the drop and grunts of dead F.E.A.R. soldiers.

I turned the corner and became face-to-face with an enemy. I used my right hand to backhand him. This was our opportunity. I grabbed the dazed soldier and pulled him inside. "Close the door!" I screamed loudly. One of my allies let out a burst of fire at the door and quickly slammed the door on the enemy.

I tossed the F.E.A.R. operative to the ground. He raised his sub-machine gun to my face. The commander swiftly kicked the weapon out of his hands. "Try anything else and we'll see what happens!" the commander shouted at our new captive. "Now, my squad is eager to get out of here and head to our next target. You have just made it all possible for one of us."

The team and I quickly looked at our commander. "Sorry, guys, but Gin will be "escorting" our little friend out of here." The commander turned to me. "Gin, there is a car parked in an alley to the east of our positions. Take it and head to Armacham." He handed me his COM link. "Use this to stay in touch with command."

"What about me!" the doctor spoke up. "Doc, before we recovered Gin I mentioned that there was a leak in our battalion." The commander raised his weapon. "Guess who." The commander raised his weapon towards the doctor. "NO!" I screamed. Bullets rang out. The doctor crumbled. "Since you men were under my command, you might as well all be traitors. I mean, I am."

The words hit me like a slap. A higher ranking soldier. A double agent. I raised my own weapon and fired it at the commander. The commander dived out of the way. I threw my pistol to the ground and leaped towards the commander. I landed on top of him and started to punch him.

He grabbed my neck and tried to squeeze the life out of me. The next time I punched him, his faceplate cracked. He finally was able to get his thumbs on my windpipe. One of the soldiers looked as if he were about to shoot the commander. "No," I shouted. "We need him alive. He may hold precious information!"

I grabbed the commander's head and smashed it against the floor again and again. When his grip finally loosened, I grabbed his wrist and snapped it in two. He screamed out in pain. I took his pistol out of his holster and pointed it at him.

"One false move, and I'll see to it that you won't live a second longer." Through his cracked faceplate I could see his eyes wide with F.E.A.R. "Gin, we need to get out of here. The soldiers will find a way to get into this room, and when that happens we don't want to be here."

I ran this information through my head. "No, I say we surrender." The ex-commander's eyes had a look of hope in them.

"Gin, we can't do that. You know what they'll do to us." I pointed my weapon at the soldier. "Like our friend here said, only one of us can get out. I'm sure we can negotiate some sort of deal with them." I fired my pistol at each of their legs, taking their mobility away from them. The pain was so intense for them; they had no strength to raise their weapons.

"Have a nice day guys," I said as I grabbed the F.E.A.R. operative I had captured earlier. I opened the door and walked out. The soldiers saw me, but made no attempt to fire. I made my way down the steps carefully, making sure no to expose my flanks. Eventually, I made my way out of the building and started to head to the alley. I saw my escape vehicle and grinned.

I heard shouts of fire coming from the building. I felt no sorrow for those soldiers. I tossed the F.E.A.R. soldier to the ground and shot him in his back. His mouth opened in a silent cry. I laughed to myself and got into the car. A standard Pontiac with a black coat. I wondered why command would even bother with such vehicle.

Hurrying, I hotwired the car. I put the clutch into drive and pressed on the gas pedal. Swiftly, I took out the detonator for the C4 charge Percy had planted earlier. Grinning, I pressed the button. Now it was time to reach command.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gin, this is command. Where are you now?" I made a left turn into an alley and said, "Sir, I am currently 30 miles east of Armacham." I turned left again and was back on the road heading towards the highway. "Gin, its no use, one of the F.E.A.R. point men was able to single-handedly dispatch our soldiers their."

I hit the brakes. "Sir?" I heard the commander clear his throat. "Gin, we have other pressing maters, please return to command and wait further orders. You've done way too much today."

Suddenly, I heard police sirens. "Command, I am in need of backup. The police unit has found me and is attempting to pull me over!"

"Copy that Gin, do not engage, I repeat, do not engage!" I check the rearview mirror and saw that they were catching up on me. "Command, please advise. Unit has almost caught up to me and" Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the police cruisers heading from the left at top speed straight towards me.

"OH SHI!!!!!" The impact felt like lighting. I flew against the passenger seat door. All I could hear was shattering and breaking. My hands searched frantically for the door handle. I finally found the handle and pulled it towards me. I felt the night air and the wind of flying through the wind at the same time.

Now there was no other option but to engage. I saw the ground coming up and tried to brace for impact. I didn't have enough time. The ground hit me with a sickening speed. Rips popped and bones snapped. My left knee tore open as I began to roll and roll. Abruptly, I hit the wall of probably some building.

I pulled my pistol out of the holster and tried to crawl away. It was no good. My arms felt like they were ready to snap off of my body. My breathing was ragged and painful. I fought to keep myself conscious.

"Gin, this is the police and the F.E.A.R. unit! Throw your gun down and you will get out of here alive!" My radio buzzed in. "Gin, if you can hear this then listen carefully. Backup is on the way but unfortunately we are out of all vehicle transportation so our troops have to walk. If you can hold it down for five minutes, you should be safe."

The radio died down. I had a great thought. They wouldn't kill me unless I engaged them. They needed me alive. Smiling, I said," Why?" in a bratty three-year-old's voice. I checked my watch. One minute had ticked by. I had an even more brilliant plan.

"Even though I was trained to resist the highest of torture," I shouted. "I'm just not in the mood for it." I raised my gun to my head slowly. "I dare you to try to make a move, I dare you!" Suddenly, I heard gunfire. My hand went towards the enemy as my finger squeezed the trigger. "Gin, where are you?" I heard one of my allies shout.

"I'm right here!" I cried back. I felt a new sharp pain developing in my chest. _Probably just another car crash wound. _"You won't get away Fettel!" one of the F.E.A.R. units shouted. "Watch me!" With all the strength in my body I rolled over into cover. My radio buzzed again. "Gin, we have some startling news. There are three brothers in the family. Fettel, who was the only successful psychic. The unknown brother was scrapped and made into the best soldier yet. And you, the undocumented one. We took you in."

Bullets rang out over the noise of the commander. "Sir, what's the situation of the Armacham assault?" I saw a teammate ran towards me. Instinctively, I stuck my hand out. "Reports show that combined assaults of F.E.A.R. and SFOD-D were able to take out our force."

I thought this over. "Sir, the F.E.A.R. point man is the one of the brothers. One soldier single-handedly cannot remove an entire force." My teammate grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Gin, we cannot..." A loud explosion emitted from my radio. "Sir!" There was no answer. I looked up at the sky. I noticed there was a large explosion coming from the direction of command. "Hey, try command on the radio." I said to my comrade. "Nothing..., but what could that mean?"

Suddenly, another explosion went off. "Was that the helicopter?" I asked. "Sounds like it." My comrade dragged me over to an abandoned building and kicked the front door open. "Clear!" he shouted. He threw me inside and closed the door. "Here we go," he said and moved a moldy refrigerator in front of the door.

"To any other field units, command is down and we are unaware of the current situation. We are requesting immediate backup." I heard more bullets rang out, but one sound caught my attention. It was loud, yet quiet. It sounded so far off, yet so close. I looked to my teammate to ask if he had heard the same sound. He was on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Gin, there is no escape surrender now!" The door started to crack and splinter. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" The door and the refrigerator fell down in a heap. Enemy units started to pour into the building. I felt a sharp tingling in my hip. I knew it was a tranquilizer. It had to be. I blinked my eyes, but it was no good. The drugs were taking effect. "Get him prepped for interrogation. We need to know what he knows."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you know?!" I screamed as they hit me with their crowbar once again. "My name is Gin Fettel, field soldier and" the crowbar hit me again. I heard shuffling in the room, and whispering. They loved to whisper. It made me feel weaker, and they knew it. Suddenly, I felt a new weapon being used on me.

It was cold and blunt. When I opened my eyes, I saw it was a blood slicked hammer. They hit me again and again, without even asking me a question. I felt something hit my back as well. I am pretty sure it was a butt of an assault rifle, but I was not sure. I felt piping hot blood slide down everywhere.

"Gin, after this blow, we're gonna start shooting. Prepare yourself." A new man stepped into the room with a metal baseball bat. I could see his muscles through his armor. Suddenly he let out a scream of rage and swung the baseball bat at my head. I heard the loud thunk. Waves of pain shot to my brain and I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

"Use your birth powers and fight them!" I looked around the room, blinking to avoid blood getting into my eyes. My eyes opened fully and I concentrated on the man with the now broken baseball bat. All my rage, channeled into one man. The man shrieked, and slammed into the ground.

I stuck my leg out and tripped one of the other men. His neck snapped as I looked straight into his eyes. I looked at the final man and watched as his arm slowly began to disintegrate. I laughed with pleasure. The man fell to the floor wheezing in pain. I looked around at the rope that was holding me. It broke into fire, yet I still remained unharmed.

I picked myself up and looked around at the room. There seemed to be no exit. There was a knock at the wall behind me. "Hey, everything okay in there? We heard some screaming." I thrust my hand at the door as it crumbled at will. "Hey, give me some backup!" I moved my hand in a fast punch motion without connecting to the guard. He flew backwards about ten yards into a wall.

One soldier ran towards me with a strange look in his eyes. I grabbed his neck and channeled my power into him. When he went limp, I tossed him aside. "Freeze!" I found myself surrounded by soldiers. Smiling, I put my hands up. One of the soldiers moved towards me. I slammed my foot into the ground. The entire building shook and tumbled. The soldiers all fell to their feet.

I stretched my arms to their sides as far as they could go, and with all the power in my body, I clapped them. I heard pops and saw the soldier's heads exploding with gore. I saw part of an eye fly at me. I caught it midair, and dissolved it.

I knew my helmet and gear were on. I touched my helmet and it became nothing. Using my powers, I formed a mirror in front of me. I looked exactly like a Fettel should look. Straight black hair and powerful, almost colorless eyes. My radio buzzed in. "Gin, are you there?" I found a corner to sit in.

"Yes, I am." There was whispering on the other end of the line. "Gin, we're picking up something strange in your vitals. What's been going on?" I heard more whispering. "Stop whispering!" The whispering continued. "I said stop." More whispers. "I SAID STOP!" I grabbed my radio and sent my power through it. I heard I gurgling sound from the other end.

"Hey, what's up?" the other line said. "Mik, you okay?" More gurgling. "Get me the medic." I sent one last spark of power through the line again, and the gurgling stopped. I tore my radio from my suit and threw it through the air. I used my index finger to point to it, and it burst into flames.

I found a door and walked out of it. It appeared to be where I and my now dead comrade tried to escape to. Turning to the left, I saw an elderly looking man getting harassed by a couple of teenagers. "Put the fool down." I commanded with a cold voice. The teenagers put the man down, and stepped towards me. "Now who you think you is?" I poked him in the head with my finger. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Better call 911, that tumor is gonna grow pretty fast."

The other teenager took out a cell phone and began to dial the number. I looked at it for a split second, and it burst into flames. The other kid was crying on the ground from the pain. I stuck my finger out and used a shred of my power to dissolve his tumor. "Now, you guys go home and read a book!" I pointed to the north and the boys started to fly that way.

I grabbed my head and shrieked with pain. There were whispers all over. Too many whispers. Just...too...many.

I opened my mouth and let out another terrible scream. Things started to burn. I smelled smoke filling my nostrils like fish to a worm. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sounds of screaming now filled my head.

The area now screamed with fire. And in an instant, it cut off. Turning everything into nothing. It was like nothing was real anymore. I couldn't control the power. I fell to my knees crying with the pain. I hated it; my new power meant nothing to me. The world now must die. Everything shall die. Then, and truly then, will the whispering stop.


End file.
